gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby and the Epic Adventures
Kirby and the Epic Adventures (Kirby and the Ultras in Japan) is an upcoming installment of the Kirby series. It is a 2D side-scroller released for the Nintendo Wii, Wii U, DS, 3DS, and Wii 3. It includes the addition of Knuckle Joe as a playable character, as well as the addition of five more Copy Abilities. In addition, it brings back Arena Mode, where not only does the player battle all the bosses in Kirby and the Epic Adventures, but also from earlier games. Story Beginning The game starts with Kirby running along a path to meet Knuckle Joe and Waddle Dee, who were going to train Kirby in combat. However, a large black shadow passes overhead, and, with a huge gust of wind that sends Kirby flying backwards, a dragon lands. Nine other beings of different appearances hop off, and the dragon transforms into a magician-like figure. As Kirby watches, one of the beings blast a tree, setting it ablaze. They all laugh, then destroy more scenery. Kirby rushes out from his spot and attacks the seeming leader. The leader then proceeds to blast Kirby with a fire attack. He laughs at the form of the puffball flying backwards, then the magician-like being turns into a dragon and glides off with his partners on his back. Kirby realizes that a new threat has come to Dream Land, and runs off to find Knuckle Joe, Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, and King Dedede. Plot Line The plot of the game is mainly Kirby and his friends, along with other allies, traveling through different areas of Pop Star (and other planets and dimensions) to battle the group of villains known as the Ultras. They also battle the infrequent Jr. Marx, intent on revenge after Kirby destroying his father. When five of the Ultras are defeated, Kirby and friends must travel to the Star Dimension to battle the other Ultras. Ending With the Ultras trapped back in the Star Dimension, and Jr. Marx destroyed, Kirby and his allies are having a picnic, dining on cakes and chicken, recalling what had happened in their adventure. In the meantime, Blazetra is plotting his revenge as the Ultras are admitting defeat in their cosmic prison. Characters *Kirby, main protagonist, capable of swallowing enemies to get Copy Abilities. Second, third, and fourth characters can be different color variations of Kirby, whereas the first player is always Kirby in his classic pink form. Kirby can also fly by puffing up his cheeks. *Knuckle Joe, ally to Kirby, capable of using all the powers of the Fighter Copy Ability. However, he is unable to fly. *Waddle Dee, Kirby's friend and assistant to King Dedede, having incredible spear techniques at his disposal. Much like Knuckle Joe, he cannot fly, although momentarily possible when charging up the Spear Jab, using the spear as a helicopter propeller. *King Dedede, unkingly leader of Dream Land, able to use the powers of the Hammer Copy Ability along with the ability of flight. Due to his immense size, he is an easy target of attack. *Meta Knight, skilled swordsman and rival to Kirby, who can use the powers of the Sword Copy Ability as well as fly by using his cape as bat wings. He is the fastest character in the game. Game Modes 'Adventure Mode: '''Basically the normal mode, following the main storyline. '''Extreme Mode: '''An upgraded Adventure Mode, with stronger bosses, less health, and more complex levels. '''Arena Mode: '''A mode where you battle all the bosses of ''Kirby and the Epic Adventures, ''as well as older bosses in earlier games. The point of the mode is to get as far as you can into the battles until you get defeated. There are twenty five bosses in total (eleven from Kirby and the Epic Adventures, nine from past games, and five sets of Midbosses), and the last boss is always Jr. Marx in his strongest form. '''Minigame Mode: '''A mode where you play different minigames, including Gourmet Race, Ninja Dojo, and Enemy Smasher. (More information later) Controls *A: Jump *B: Inhale/Attack *Side: Move *Double-tap Side: Dash *+: Menu *B and other combination of buttons (Up, Down, Side, Double-tap Side, etc.): Different Attacks Enemies Pop Star *Slime *Parachute Slime *Cannon Slime *Plane Slime *Beam Slime *Combat Slime *Waddle Doo *Waddle Doo Tower *Winged Waddle Doo *Chilly *Magma Jumper *Bronto Burt *Spider Spier *Leafan *Sword Knight *Blade Knight *Poppy Bro. Jr. *Bouncing Poppy Bro. Jr. *Pengi *Bonehead *Broom Hatter *Cappy *Cool Spook *Flamer *Rocky *Sir Kibble *Wheelie *Plasma Wisp *Plasma Bot Star Dimension *Armored Slime *Bouncy *Star Shooter *Star Ninja *Star Digger *Star Bomber *Star Rainbow-Shooter *Mini-Dragon *Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *UFO *Robo Pilot *Crasher *Strike Chameleon *Ball Armadillo *Fire Armadillo *Ice Armadillo *Thundark Jr. Marx's Dimension *Marx Clone *Bombing Marx Clone *Jr. Marx's Shadow Bosses Pop Star *Jr. Marx (First Time) *Forresttra *Ruintra *Jr. Marx (Second Time) *Scythtra *Speedtra *Jr. Marx (Third Time) *Beamtra Star Dimension *Jr. Marx (Fourth Time) *Oceantra *Cosmictra *Jr. Marx (Fifth Time) *Icetra *Morphtra *Jr. Marx (Sixth Time) *Blazetra Jr. Marx's Dimension *Jr. Marx (Final Time) Arena Mode Only *Whispy Woods *Kracko *Lololo & Lalala '''Notice: Work in progress. Please do not edit. ' ' '-marioman449 Category:Video Games Category:Fan Games Category:2014 video games Category:Kirby Category:2D Category:Platformer Category:Wii games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:3DS games